Kitsune Visions
by Shadowsole
Summary: A eight tailed fox named Miraishiryoku is sealed into Hinata. Does the death of the Akatsuki members have anything to do with Mirai's sealing? DISCONTTINUED I HAVE GIVEN THE STORY TO PreciousAngel3710
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto, but I probably own anyone you don't recognise

_**Voices… no memories**_

_**Listening to the story of how the great Yondami killed the 'Evil' Kyuubi No Kitsune.**_

Angry and confused I opened my eyes to a grey world with a blue Hyuuga in front of me, Not even thinking about my eyes I shoot up on to all fours, now the figure in front of me was confused, though he quickly covered it with a sneer. In a voice of joy hidden deeply in annoyance said "you don't know when to stop do you? You can't change destiny Hinata Sama." He said the Title with such hate I could almost see the venom dripping off the word.

I didn't know wether to be more or less confused but The Hyuuga wouldn't let me think about it, he had already started to advance in a fighting stance. I was startled by this and the colour came back into my eyes. The human smirked but didn't slow his advance; he sated "It seems you have decided to be the failure you are." This hit deep, not making me sad, No, this added gas to my enteral fire.

I ran at him shouting "Don't you ever fucking talk to me like that again Human!" My prey was frozen with fear, shock or surprise, I didn't really care, as I reached him I clawed at his throat but he tried to dodge making me hit his head, effectively knocking him unconscious,

With out any unfulfilled anger to fuel me my body's fatigue took over. My legs collapsed but before I hit the concrete two strong arms caught me. I opened my eyes to a flesh, orange, and yellow figure. I heard "Hinata Chan Are you okay, that was awesome!" the Figure had Kitsune charka emanating off it. I managed to say "Kyuubi...Sa…?" before slipping into unconsciousness.

0o0o0o0o

For an hour now I had feinted sleep, trying to find out what had happened, it wasn't one of my visions because they were all ways in third person. The only other reason possible was a **Kin Kitsune****Tojikomeru No Jutsu** which would mean that my father will be fatal trouble. After learning that I stared to call my father with my chakra, this resulted with many mortals, most with the same charka impurity as my container, to enter the area shouting about the demon brat. Knowing they were shouting about Kyuubi Sama's Container greatly annoyed me. Getting Bored I decided to take a nap and wait for my container to wake up so I can talk to her.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Naruto but I do ownMiraishiryoku

You can vote the for other pairings

These are what I will do but if there is a paring yo want that's not listed I might consider

SakuSasa

SakuLee

ShicaTeima

ShicaIno

Inochouji

0o0o0o

The tall dark-haired Hyuuga head, Hiashi was currently waiting in a white room creatively called 'the waiting room' he seemed to gather more glances than normal as the news of his eldest daughter's victory over the clans prodigy had already spread far in an hour, though he received more when many felt the demonic chakra come from her room.

Although it didn't slip though his apparent eternal stoic mask, his was confused and slightly proud about it all. His thoughts were interrupted by a short red-headed med Nin, "Hiashi Sama, although Hinata Sama is still asleep she can be taken back to the compound."

Hiashi, not even glancing at the man, stood and thanked him.

Whilst on his way to room 118 Hinata's sleeping demon sensed his ever present hostility and subconsciously released another, larger wave of chakra and killing intent.

0o0o0o0o0o

Naruto, the number one loudmouth ninja was at the ramen bar inhaling well, ramen wile pretending to listening to a boring lecture given by Koonda's number one closet pervert when the Kitsune chakra hit.

Almost every ninja ran towards the hospital to learn who or what released the chakra. As Naruto tried to stand up to follow everyone he found himself unconscious and standing in a sewer but with liquid chakra at his feet rather than, well, the stuff you usually in sewers.

More angry at 'Kuuybi-baka' than confused to why he brought him here, Naruto began to trudge down the dark tunnels to his captive, **"Naruto." **A dark demonic voice came from seemingly everywhere at once **"Come to me now" "**Yeah yeah."_ Baka-Kitsune, Kyuubi Must be serious he not shouting at me_. These thoughts got Naruto worried. As he turned into the room containing Kyuubi's cell His eyes immediately shoot to the roof, while you couldn't see the roof the lack of light seemed to draw you to it.

His eyes unwilling let left the roof and drifted to the bars holding his captive, then to the slip of parchment with SEAL Written on it and finally to the demons glowing red eyes. "**Naruto I have urgent news, my daughter 'Miraishiryoku' has been sealed into a leaf-nin" **

The Kitsune had a mix joy and extreme worry in his eyes before Naruto could open his mouth, Kyuubi had started talking again.

"**This is not a good sign though; she has been sealed by a Kitsune preservation jutsu it that my life will be in fatal danger in the near future. Unfortunely I sense that you will be kept away from her holder due to me but you are to keep you eyes out, it could save our lives." **

At this Naruto was forced out of his unconscious state, he stood up in front of the ramen bar while muttering "Kyuubi-Baka"

0o0o0o0o

Hinata awoke in her room confused, suddenly a demonic but kind voice echoed to her head

"**Hinata, Don't shout out just lie down" **Hinata, who had sat up when she heard the voice, agreed and lied down. The moment her head hit the pillow she found herself in a forest just like the forests surrounding Koonda.

The sight was breathtaking to say the least, beyond the trees there were plains covered in flowers and to her left there was a huge lake with a gigantic waterfall. Hinata turn around to come face to face with a huge fox. Hinata shrieked and fell into her stance; Hinata almost fell over at what happen next.

The fox sat up and said, with bit of humour **"Come now if I wanted to hurt you, you would be dead by now." **

Hinata relaxed out of her stance and carefully looked over the Kitsune. The fox fur color was black on top then moving on to Blood red then a sliver color for the under belly there were eight tails waving about behind the fox. Hinata could tell from the stance and figure the Kitsune was female, but the most interesting thing was her eyes, the irises were continually swapping between red, black and silver.

"**Hinata, My names Miraishiryoku, But there is no time for introductions, do you know of the Kyuubi No Kitsunes holder?"**


	3. Chapter 3

I only own Miraishiryoku and the plot

Dragon Man 180 your probably gonna guess the whole plot at this rate

I'll try to get each chap longer till I get a good length

Same poll as last chap

0o0o0o

"K Kyuubi No Kitsune? Wasn't he killed by Yondami?" Hinata was extremely confused; she had completely forgotten about the awing scenery around her and had her full attention on Miraishiryoku.

The fox sighed deeply **"You don't know anything? Well make yourself comfy, I'll tell you everything"**

Hinata nodded and sat leaning against a tree waiting for Mirai to continue.

"**Ok, many years before I was born, the fire country's ancestors asked the Kitsunes to help them fend of an invasion, the Kitsunes saw no reason to disagree and thus helped, after the battles it was decided the if either of the groups were in trouble the other would assist them, this agreement grew up to the point where once every thousand years a kit would be born that's soul is intertwined with a human that was to be born many centuries later if the Kitsune did not meet and be sealed into that human kit in twelve hours after it was born they would have both died."**

Mirai passed to answer any questions her holder hadHinata didn't ask any she continued.

"**Over time the humans forgot the fact both the chosen human and the Kitsune would die, while also becoming stronger and when your first Hokage built this village they believed they didn't need us and ignored our pact, this worried us, my father, Kyuubi No Kitsune, was the chosen Kitsune and the chosen human was due to be born just one hundred years later. The first two Hokages would not allow any ninja to keep the pact but the third said if he was in position when the human kit was born. **

**When the Fourth took over he followed his predecessors lead and allowed it, though the reinstated pact was kept a secret due to many agreeing with both the deceased Hokages view. **

**The sealing was to be held in the forest with the Fourth bringing the kit. It turned out that a ****ryū**** (dragon) learned about the plan and stole the kit and killed the mother, My father waited in the forest for ten hours before going to Koonda to find the human kit, when he arrived the village council thought they were under attack and in the absence of Yondami they sent nearly all of their nin in response, Yondami found the kit alone in the lighting country after ten hours of searching he rushed back to Koonda in an hour and forty minutes, when he arrived he saw Kyuubi in a two way shield jutsu that was cast by Sandami, Unfortunely there was no time to complete the ritual so the Fourth had to use the ****Hakke no Fūin Shiki**** no Jutsu to seal my father. The Sandami rushed over the moment the jutsu was cast, he managed to hear Yondami ask him to tell the villagers to think of his son as the saviour from the Kitsunes as the****Shinigami's**** hand went through his back. **

**He knew that all the ninja that had died due to my fathers self-defence because none knew that they where putting there village in danger rather than protecting it."**

Mirai paused to let all the information sink in but started talking before Hinata could ask any questions

"**Now, Hinata, the reason I am sealed within you is because all chosen Kitsune will pick a kin member to be instantly sealed into a certain human if the chosen Kitsune is to be sought after by a full demon within in the next year."**

Mirai looked at Hinata to see if she understood it all.

Hinata was staring into space but was obviously thinking, she looked at the Kitsune and in a cations voice she asked "So, Yondami's son and you father are being hunted down by a demon?" Mirai nodded "Why was I the one you were sealed in though, and will there be any physical changes?" **"You were most likely chosen because I will be able to help you as much as you can help me. As for as for changes there should be a special genjutsu that doesn't drain chakra in effect that if you realise it eight tails and fox ears like mine should show, this genjutsu is extremely strong so only Kitsunes can see past it. You will also have my chakra in addition to your own, hugely increased stamina, heightened senses and a severely increased healing rate also I will control your body whenever you're unconscious."** Mirai couldn't help but let out a small bark of laugher at Hinata's face when she heard the last part. **"Don't worry I will only do anything if you or my father are in trouble." **

"**Now that all that's all out of the way, the fight with the Hyuuga you had after I took control he insulted me... err… you and I knock him out can you tell me who he is? I could go through your memories but I would rather ask you."**

This time Mirai managed to hold back her laugh at how Hinata reacted. After she recovered from her shock Hinata said "Well thanks for not going through my memories and that person was my cousin Neji, so you can get to know me you can go through my memories if you want to Miraishiryoku Sama."

"**You can just call me Mirai but its time to get up."**

0o0o0o0o

Hinata was now seated in the main branch dojo listening to her father giving an elongated speech saying she is to fight her sister. She had all ways hated fighting her sister due to the fact she didn't like to hurt people.

Though when she was told to go the dojo Mirai explained that if she beat her sister in these spars she would eventually become head of the clan and stop its ways of hurting people. After some debate she promised Mirai that she would hold back just enough to win.

As Hiashi finished his speech Hinata and Hanabi stood, bowed and slipped into their stances.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Naruto

Sorry that is short

New poll (you can pm me your vote)

Should I include the rest of the chuunin exams?

0o0o0o0o

Hinata watched her sister carefully waiting for her to attempt to insult her due to the fact that almost everyone lowers their guard while in a taunting match.

True to Hinata's prediction Hanabi decided to start the match by attempting to taunt the heir but as she opened her mouth Hinata stated to advance with her Byakugan active, Hanabi was frozen in shock but recovered in time to the strike only to move into the way of a sidekick as she moved out of the way she noticed an opening in her opponent's defence, as Hanabi thrust her hand Hinata, who had been expecting this, grabbed Hanabi's arm and used the attacks momentum to side-step the attack and drive her palm down into Hanabi's back.

As Hanabi dropped to the floor Hinata jumped back just encase her sister managed to get up. Hanabi found that if she tried to move her legs a huge jolt of pain through her body causing her to nearly pass out, using her arms as a leverage she managed to turn her body so she could look Hinata in the face before, in a tone of understanding, said "I can see why Neji-san lost." Before passing out.

0o0o0o0o

"**So you're the Uchiha that killed his whole clan save one? Pathetic." **

The creature said as he threw the near dead Itachi against the wall, the demon grinned at the sickening crunch of bones as the Uchiha's back collided with the blood stained wall.

Itachi sild down the wall and found him self on what remained of Deidara; he coughed up some blood and twisted his body to see the monster that easily slaughtered the other eight Akatsukimembers. all but to of the torches in the room had been put out by blood, the lack of light made it so Itachi could only see the silhouette of the blood covered ryū in front of him, he knew he couldn't survive against this demon and if he tried to attack he would certainly end up all over the room like his companions.

As the ryū started to advance Itachi knew he would die, he managed to whisper "why?" as the demon picked him up with his front claw. The dragon brought the Uchiha close to its face and said **"I could not allow you to take my prey away from me." **

The last thing Itachi ever saw were the glowing, red, demonic eyes.

0o0o0o0o

After checking up on Hanabi to see if she was not hurt to bad, Hinata had decided that the best person to ask about the Kyuubi No Kitsune would be the third Hokage. As she entered the office she bowed and greeted the Hokage.

Upon seeing the Hyuuga the Sandami smiled and placed his pipe on the desk in front of him "Ahh Hyuuga Hinata, I understand you have an important question for me." Hinata took a deep breath before she began "H-Hai Hokage-Sama, I understand that the Kyuubi No Kitsune was not killed, as taught, but was sealed into a child I need to know who this child is."

The Hokages face hardened before calling in one from in front of the door and telling him to summon Jiraiya and his student his exact words were "I need you to bring Jiraiya and his student here immediately, tell him I don't care how interesting his 'research' is, this is urgent."

The Nin disappeared and was soon replaced by to people, one was a tall, white haired man sporting a headband with the symbol for oil engraved in it, he was wearing a red gi and had a large scroll on his back.

The second person was one Hinata knew all to well but before her or the short, blonde headed Nin could say anything they both heard a voice in their head saying **"that's him/her!"**


	5. Chapter 5

So sorry its late and short, please forgive me!!!

Poll: who wants Tsunade to come back to the village

Naruto and Hinata just stood there staring at each other until Naruto noticed something amiss "WHOA, Hinata, why do you have fox ears and tails?" Jiraiya stared at Naruto like he had two heads, while Hinata recovered from her shock, and fainted. As Mirai took over she stood and bowed, "Gama-Sennin, my father's holder, Naruto, I believe, is not seeing things." At this saw made a ram symbol and released the jutsu eight tails and fox ears wavered in and out of before deciding to stay solid. Jiraiya had finally decided to speak up with "what the hell is going on?"

Sandami decided that it was time to explain and motioned everyone to sit and then waited for 'Hinata' to start

0o0o0o0o

"Tsuchikage sama, nine S-ranked missing nins have been found slaughtered in a cave by a squad of Anbu, among them was Deidara." The bearded Kage dropped the treaty he was signing and stared in shock at the boar masked Anbu, he shook himself awake and began speak "boar, send out messenger birds to each country explaining what was found and add names if you can, also summon all Anbu that is involved."

"Hai Tsuchikage sama."

0o0o0o0o

After Mirai answered all of Jiraiya's questions, many of which were replied with "NO, Ero-Teme." The Sandami started to voice his ideas "first we are to tell our forces to be on guard, seconde we need to get the chuunin exams out of the way so I will move them up a week and finally it would probably be best if I step down so Jiraiya you are to take Naruto and Hinata on a training mission cross search mission for Tsunade, understand?" just as he was about dismiss them when a large hawk landed outside the window. The Hokage stood and took the letter from the birds claws, as the bird took of he returned to his seat and tore the earth country seal before reading it.

When he finished reading it he called a Nin to summon Sasuke, when the Nin left he turned to Jiraiya "Jiraiya the Akatsuki have been killed, all nine of them."

"Nani?! Who could have done this?"

"I have no idea, Mirai you should replace the genjutsu."

Hinata looked up at the Hokage in confusion but placed the genjutsu. Before she could answer any questions Mirai filled her in. Jiraiya began to speak about the Akatsuki "The Akatsuki were a group searching for the nine tailed beasts.-" He was interrupted by Sasuke entering through the door. While shooting a glare at Naruto he sat down and looked at the Hokage waiting for him to start. "Sasuke, the Iwagakure Nin have come upon you brother slaughtered," he braced himself for the shouting and breakage that never came. He looked towards the uchia and was shocked at the sight. Sasuke head down with his hair covering his face but you could see the tears dripping into his lap

The Hokage dismissed the three, who, parted after deciding to gather at the east gate at six o'clock tomorrow

0o0o0o

bad chap i know

i promeise i'll make it up to you with the next one


	6. Chapter 6

**Finally, I have two excuses but you won't want to here them**

0o0o0o0

_**The third and the sand siblings were seated in the Hokages office, there was sand covering the walls to prevent anyone from entering. Garra's voice filled the room "I hope you understand that I am only doing this to prove my existence"**_

0o0o0o0o

"Itachi's dead?" another shuriken joined the group on the target, the Uchiha training grounds were destroyed, plain and simple, smoking craters, chidori-ed trees, the works. A heavy voice filled the area "How could that Teme die, I'm the last one." Out of energy, he fell.

0o0o0o0o

As Jiraiya arrived at the east gate he saw Naruto and 'Hinata' conversing. After the greetings where exchanged Jiraiya began to move forward only to be pulled back by Naruto, "Gaki what's wrong?" Naruto answered in a low voice "Mirai can't walk on two legs." With a sigh, Jiraiya grabbed Naruto and Mirai and 'popped' away to a secluded area in the forest surrounding Koonda. After placing Mirai on the ground and dropped Naruto on his ass, Jiraiya proceeded to lift the large scroll off his back and unrolled it in front of Mirai. She looked at the scroll and then returned her look to the Sannin "Jiraiya, Hinata cannot summon anything but foxes I'm afraid" she let out a series of grows only stopping when a large, grey, three tailed fox appeared carrying a scroll similar to Jiraiya's on its back...

0o0o0o0o

"**Awaken child" **

a groan escaped from Sasuke as he woke, using his arms as a leverage he pushed himself up to find himself staring in to glowing red eyes he pushed his self backwards to a wall, the figure in front of him was a eerie sillowet of a ryu, a bone chilling lafher echoed followed by a swishing sound as a deer corpse was pushed towards Sasuke

"**Eat"**

Sasuke nodded and ignoring the fact the meat was raw he cautiously took out a kunai and cut and skinned a bit of meat before taking a bite out of it.

**Eat child and listen**

**In the past, before your Villages, the tribes of the world fourt constantly, the five largest tribes even asked for the help of demons, four of the tribes asked gropes of demons but the tribe of thunder asked my help, I agreed eventually and helped and under my guidance we won a large amount of land. But the reasons that I brought you here is through out the whole war I only lost once, to the Kyuubi no Kitsune and soon I shall take my revenge, your part is the holder of the current Kyuubi is unreachable to me so I need your help, I return you can destroy the killer of your brother. **

Sasuke eyes widened at the last part and agreed without thinking about what he had agreed to

The ryu let out a deep lafh at his companions eagerness and as he turned away from sake and said **"come child, time for you training"**

0o0o0o0o

So now you all know I can't keep promises very well, gomen.


End file.
